


GO TO YOUR ROOM!!!!

by Iamacarrot



Series: High-Key/Low-Key [2]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: But the nuggo needs a nappo, Go to Your Room Scene, Humor, I shall now refer to Mikey as a nuggo, Inspired by Lilo & Stitch, Lilo and Stitch References, Mikey can be a douche when he's sleepy, Refusal to take naps, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: All Mikey had to do, was take a nap. That wasn't so hard! All he had to do, was lie down, close his eyes, and fall asleep for at least 20-30 minutes!So WHY was Mikey suddenly being so aggressive towards the rule that he's been following for nearly 13 years now?!?!?





	GO TO YOUR ROOM!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I would do anything for naptime in school nowadays. ~w~

"Okay Mike. Naptime." Leo announced, gently kicking Mikey's shell.

Leo, Mikey, and Raph had all gathered in the living room, while Donnie was in the lab. Per the usual. Leo had sat himself upon Splinter's chair, and Raph had sat in front of the large "Tv" screen. Mikey had sat right in front of Splinter's chair, and was comfortably sitting back.

"I'm not sleepy today." Mikey replied, gaining Raph's slight attention.

"Dude. I don't care. You know the rule. It's 3:00, and you need your nap." Leo calmly stated.

"But, I don't wanna take a nap today. Maybe tomorrow." Mikey hummed.

"Mikey, cut it out." Leo sighed.

This tradition of naptime for Mikey had been enforced since Mikey was a few months old. The brothers had found that Mikey responded well to naps. They boosted his energy, made him more alert, and kept him from throwing temper tantrums. Mikey had always loved taking naps, as well. So, it was beginning to surprise Raph and Leo that Mikey was refusing to follow the rule today.

"But Leo, I don't want a nap! I wanna stay in here with you and Raph! I wanna be like you guys, without naps! Naps are for babies!" Mikey shouted.

 _"LEO! GET HIM IN BED!"_   Donnie screamed from his lab, obviously not up to hearing Mikey's refusal.

Only once did Mikey decide to enact this same scene. The youngster had been five years old, and had decided that he was too big for naps. Leo decided that Mikey was right, and didn't make his point across that Mikey should have taken a nap. A  _terrible idea_ , sure, but, in Leo's defense, it was really hard to say no to the tiny goof. Oh, did I forget to mention? Raph and Donnie had decided to leave the task of putting Mikey to bed up to Leo, because they assumed Leo would learn responsibility and bond with Mikey in those few minutes.

Yeah, not a smart move on their part. They knew that now.

"I'm  _TRYING!_ Donnie!" Leo screamed back. "You hear him. Bed. Now."

Mikey crossed his arms, shaking his head and huffing.

"Mikey,  _please_. If you don't take a nap, you're going to get moody, and Donnie will have my hide." Leo pleaded.

Mikey said nothing, turning his snout in the air and frowning in a snarky manner. Leo groaned, sliding off of Splinter's chair and gripping Mikey's chin, forcing the younger to look into Leo's eyes.

"You're taking a nap." Leo stated.

"But I don't wanna! That's not  _FAIR!_ No one else in the lair has to have naptime! How come I'm the only one who has to?!" Mikey asked, pulling away from Leo's grip.

"Because of  _this_ , Mikey." Leo sighed, referring to Mikey's current attitude.

"Well I'm not gonna! And you can't make me!" Mikey remarked.

Leo stood, picking Mikey up and grunting as Mikey flailed around.

"Let me go!" Mikey yelled, biting Leo's arm.

Leo screamed in pain, dropping Mikey and groaning. With a snicker, Mikey backed away, smiling cheekily at Leo's sneer.

"That's it! You're going to go to your room, lay down, and go to sleep for the next 30 minutes!" Leo ordered.

"But I-"

"It's that, or the Naughty Corner!" Leo interrupted.

Mikey whined, stomping his feet angrily. At this point, Raph was watching the scene play out with a wide smile. Very rarely did he get to see this side of Leo shine in all of its glory, so he was taking the chance to catch it. Donnie was doing the same, calmly resting on the ledge his lab was perched on, and viewing his younger brothers' antics from afar.

"I don't wanna go to the Naughty Corner!" Mikey sobbed.

"Then it's naptime for you!" Leo shouted, gripping Mikey's arm.

"NO!" Mikey screamed.

" _MICHELANGELO!_ YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE A NAP, WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE OF THIS NONSENSE FROM YOU, OR ELSE I'M MAKING THE TIME 40 MINUTES! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!?!?" Leo warned.

 _"No!_ _"_   Mikey wailed.

"No, you don't understand?" Raph asked.

 _"NOOOOO!!!!!!!"_   Mikey replied, slamming his face into Leo's neck and mumbling with anger.

Leo groaned, pushing Mikey back and frowning.

"I swear, you can be such a pain." Leo huffed.

"Well, if I'm such a pain, why don't you sell me and get a hamster instead?!" Mikey asked, turning and storming off.

"AT LEAST THE HAMSTER WOULD BE BETTER THAN YOU!" Leo retorted loudly.

"YEAH?! WELL YOU'D LIKE IT, 'CAUSE IT WOULD BE SMARTER TOO!" Mikey screamed, walking into his room and holding onto his door.

"AND  _QUIETEEEERRRRRR!"_   Leo replied.

"AND YOU'D LIKE IT ALSO, BECAUSE IT'D BE LAZY AND BORING! LIKE  _YOU ARE!"_   Mikey added, slamming his door.

"GO TO YOUR ROOOOOM!" Leo ordered.

Mikey opened his door, scoffing with disgust.

"I'M ALREADY IN MY ROOM!" Mikey retorted, slamming his door once more.

Leo groaned loudly, burying his hands in his face and screaming. Meanwhile, Mikey could be heard in his own room, screaming angrily into a nearby pillow. Donnie and Raph laughed, only fueling Leo's anger.

"Very helpful!" Leo growled.

"Sorry. But, c'mon. You gotta admit that this is pretty funny. Both of you are acting like five year olds." Raph chuckled.

Leo hissed, saying nothing more and storming off to his room. With a shake of the head, Donnie hopped off the ledge he'd been resting on, and walked into the living room.

"It's been so long since I've seen Leo like this." Donnie commented.

"I know, right? It's pretty amusing." Raph replied.

"Should we...?" Donnie asked.

Raph shook his head. If Mikey and Leo wanted to argue about something so silly, then they might as well work it out themselves. Besides, Raph knew that this day would come soon. Mikey wasn't going to stay five forever, but it was nice that the brothers enjoyed that year while it lasted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo eventually came out of his room after two or three minutes, having calmed down and decided to go apologize to Mikey.

When the Slider reached Mikey's room, he opened the door, and smiled lightly as he found Mikey cuddled up in a bundle of blankets, happily sleeping. With a relieved sigh, Leo trudged over to Mikey's bed, plopping next to Mikey and groaning. Mikey sighed contentedly, scooting over, and allowing Leo to crawl under the covers as well.

"Naptime is good." Mikey yawned softly, nuzzling under Leo's chin and beginning to snore.

Leo followed suit, leading the room to be filled with nothing more than soft snores, and the occasional groan that indicated that one of the brothers was uncomfortable with their current position.

With the two so comfy and cuddled together, neither noticed the soft 'click' of a phone camera, followed by the snickers of their older brothers.

"I will always cherish moments like these." Donnie sighed.

"You're going to send April that, aren't you?" Raph asked knowingly.

"Duh. She's gonna get a kick out of this." Donnie replied, turning to leave.

Raph followed, gently shutting Mikey's door and returning to the living room.

Once they'd left, Mikey began to stir, tapping Leo's chin.

"What?" Leo asked tiredly.

"Don't replace me with a hamster." Mikey replied softly.

"M'kay." Leo hummed.

"M'kay." Mikey repeated.

Both turtles then fell back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, "Nuzzle" is my new favorite word.


End file.
